Breaking the Rules
by KingOfTheRock
Summary: After a tiresom trick by Fred and George, Percy tries to understand why are they causing him so much trouble. Good thing Lee Jordan's there to answer his question.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Weasley, Head Boy, was running around the Gryffindor common-room, trying to stop the variety of Filibuster's Firework that his brothers, Fred and George, launched. Sparks were flying everywhere, and it looked as if Fred and George managed to launch three firework for every one Percy managed to stop. He tried to stop them, but without any success- they outnumbered him, and it looked as if they could almost read each other's minds, a fact which made them a pretty good team.

Only after about two hours Percy finally managed to return the common-room back to its old quiet self. Most of the Gryffindor students thought it was an amazing and entertaining sight- dozens of fireworks exploading all over, a couple of twins who tries to get as many laughs as possible from the crowd, and one Percy, clearly going berserk.

"Don't think you'll get away with it!" he yelled at Fred and George after their stock was finally gone, "I'll let Mum know about this!"

"Must you, Perce?" Fred said with an innocent look on his face.

"What – Fred – Don't give me that look!"

"What look?"

"I'm warning you! Five points from Gryffindor!"

Fred stopped immediately.

"But you already took off more than 30," murmured George.

"You know you deserve it," Percy looked as though he's on the verge of a nervous breakdown, "and you're very lucky McGonagel didn't hear about this. Yet."

"Oh, not McGonagel!" begged George.

"Look," started Percy, restraining himself and trying not to shout to prevent further interest from the curious Gryffindors, "Why must you put me through all this? Why must you break the rules al the time? You just…" and he kept going and going, lecturing into the night, barely noticing that Fred and George have actually fallen asleep with their eyes open. When he finally finished they rubbed their eyes and headed towards the dormitory. By then the common-room was almost completely empty. There was one more person there.

"What are you looking at?" said Percy and collapsed into one of the armchairs.

"Just enjoying the show," Lee Jordan smiled, his dreadlocks hiding half of his face. He shook them off and said, "Why are you so uptight all the time?"

"What – did you even _see _what was going on?"

"Of course I have," he said calmly, "why couldn't you just enjoy the show?"

"Because that **show**," Percy said through gritted teeth, "is a clear violation of at least seven Hogwarts rules! Those friends of yours, they won't let me spend a day without – "

Lee started to laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing, just remembered what they've done yesterday."

"Yesterday was even worse than today." Percy hid his face in his hands for a minute, removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes wearily, as if he's living yesterday's events all over again.

"Listen, Percy, I don't think they're doing that to drive you crazy. Actually, I **know **so. They're only doing that to help you stop with that weird obsession for rules."

"But… rules…"

"You want to tell me you've never snogged in the common-room? Never went to get food from the kitchens? Or took a late night walk?"

"No, no, and definitely no. why would I want to do that? You get detention for that, you know."

"Blimey, if you won't break a rule soon I'll scream."

"Why do you care so much?"

"It drives me crazy you won't enjoy these little things in life. You have no idea what you're missing."

"I…. I don't want to. I just want to get some sleep, and erase those terrible friends of yours from my mind."

"You really shouldn't talk about them like that, they're still your brothers."

"Maybe if they weren't my brothers they wouldn't put me up to so much trouble." Said Percy, and put a hand through his hair to wipe off sweat, messing it in the process.

"You have a point," admitted Lee, "but still- you should listen to me. Trust me, I know. If you'll just lighten up. They'll leave you alone, I swear."

Percy looked at his watch, sighed, and started walking towards the dormitory. Lee followed.

"Going to bed so soon?" he asked.

"It's almost 1 o'clock in the morning, and I have a test tomorrow – "

"Forget it," said Lee, who didn't look tired at all, "Let's go to the kitchen."

"Are you crazy?!" said Percy, "I won't – I'll never do such a thing!"

"You're acting like I've asked you to commit murder." Lee smirked, "it's just a little walk."

"Never," said Percy.

"You're getting lighter by the minute. At this rate, Fred and George won't let you one minute rest. It doesn't matter how long you lecture them, they've developed a defense against it. they go in to some sort of trance, they told me. I've tried to do it too, but I didn't make it – anyway, my point is, you're the problem."

"But… the rules… I don't want to – "

"It doesn't matter," Lee moved towards Percy a little, "Not even once have you snogged in the common-room?"

"Well, I – I've never went out with a Gryffindor girl. but even if I did, I'll never break such a rule. You know that if you're caught, you'll lose ten points?"

"I'll keep that it mind," Lee said carelessly. "You really should try it."

"What are you trying to…?"

Lee moved closer to Percy again. Now they were very close. "What do you think I'm trying?"

Percy turned his head aside. "That's completely mental."

"That's right." Lee grabbed Percy by the face, turned his head and kissed him. Percy didn't try to resist- he kissed back. For one who's so uptight, it was a pretty good kiss. Percy kissed almost as well as Angelina Johnson.

Percy turned back slowly, staring at Lee, semi dumbstruck, semi smiling.

"How did it feel, breaking the rules, Percy?"

"Not bad," Percy said and rubbed his eyes again, "not bad at all."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Percy seemed to be even more nervous and uptight than usual. He took off points for almost everything ("Hey, Boot! No studying in the hall!"), refused to talk to anyone, and almost ran out of the room when Fred and George came in.

"What's with him?" asked Fred as Percy fled out the common room.

"Beats me," said Lee Jordan, somewhat amused.

Naturally, the twins assumed he's avoiding them just so he doesn't have to tackle another practical joke, which will probably lead to his complete insanity. However, he couldn't avoid them forever- even Head Boys have to ear dinner.

He sat in the Gryffindor table and ate some bacon while the twins sat on either side of him.

"Hello, Perce," said Fred.

"How are you doing today?" asked George.

"We couldn't help but to feel – "

"You're slightly avoiding our company."

"Do you not like us anymore?" added Fred and put his arm around Percy, who looked as if he's going to choke on his bacon.

"Um… of course… of course not, I'm fine."

"Great to hear," said George and took a sip of Percy's pumpkin juice, "I hope you don't mind."

"Where's Lee?" Percy asked. The twins looked quite shocked that he cared- after all, they never even talked to each other (or at least so they thought…)

"Well, he's skipping dinner tonight, he went off to play some one-on-one Quidditch with Alicia."

"Alright then," said Percy, and suddenly looked somewhat relieved.

"You know, you really worried us after yesterday, we thought you're going to go mad with all these shouting."

"Yeah, we even saw that vain of yours, you know, like Mum's."

"What vain?"

"The one on your forehead, who pops out when you get really mad – "

"We've only seen it three times so far, so we've learned it's for emergencies only."

"I don't have a vain!" said Percy, feeling his forehead, looking for it.

"Well, _now _you don't, but wait until you get really upset, and shout all night long, like you did yesterday."

Percy remembered what Lee told him the other night. "Say… when people shout at you… do you really go into a trance?"

Fred and George exchanged frightened looks. "Er – I wish we could, Perce," said Fred, a little too quickly.

While Percy was doing his homework in the common room, he saw Lee and Alicia going in, holding their broomsticks and laughing. Percy felt weird- are they together or what?

He waited for everyone to go to bed- Lee was usually the last one to go, except for Harry, Ron and Hermione on some days. Then he went to talk to him.

"Hullo, Percy," he said.

"**Are you kidding me?"**

"What?"

"After last night, that's all you have to say? And what, are you and Alicia a couple?"

"No, not really. And what do you want me to say?"

"Maybe you can say why you did it!"

"No particular reason, really, you just looked like you needed to loosen up, do something you don't normally do."

"That's mental," said Percy.

"You said it yesterday," Lee reminded him, "and besides, you kissed back, you know."

"So what if I did? It was the heat of the moment, I wasn't – "

"You don't have to prove anything to me," said Lee, leaning back on his armchair.

"Of course I do!"

"Look, if it bothers you so much, I won't do it again."

"You want – " Percy looked like he just got hit in the face with a frying pan, "you want to do it again?"

"If the mood strikes. But don't worry, you're not my type, anyway," he said with a smile.

"I beg your pardon?"

"_I beg your pardon?" _Lee mimicked, "you're too stressed. I saw how you acted today, you were like a fox being hunted, it was quite sad, really."

"But – it makes you wonder – "

"Don't worry. You're not a queer, I'm not a queer. We just kissed. It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but it's bloody likely. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm commentating tomorrow, and I'd better get some sleep," he said and got up. Percy followed him to the stairs.

"Wait," he said, and kissed him. Lee was slightly surprised- he never thought Percy would initiate, but he played along. Percy's hands were on Lee's shoulders, and one of Lee's hands was playing with Percy's hair, the other on his back.

As they broke apart for air, Percy said, "Well, I just needed to be sure."

"Did it work?"

"No," he said quite desperately, "not at all sure."


	3. Chapter 3

Unlike most Weasleys, Percy didn't like Quidditch. He only went to Quidditch matches to support his brothers and to show solidarity with Gryffindor, as a Head Boy. He was usually bored out of his mind in the matches, and used the time to revise spells and important dates in his mind. When no one was noticing, he even practiced them. However, that time it was different- he **wanted **to come and watch the game, just to hear Lee commentating. Everyone said he was good, but Percy didn't know it, of course, as he was never listening.

Today's match was against Ravenclaw, and everyone in Gryffindor thought it was in the pocket. Ravenclaw's team played very badly this year, and didn't win a single match.

As the game started, Lee said things like "The Gryffindor Chasers are brilliant today, even more than usual- Angelina passes to Katie – KATIE SCORES! And what a beautiful score that was, Ravenclaw's Keeper doesn't stand a chance!", "Ravenclawe's got the Quaffle- they're heading towards the goalposts – OUCH! An incredibly well-directed Bludger from Weasley makes Anderson drop it! GO GRYFFINDOR!" and, "Ravenclaw's definitely giving out their best today, too bad it's not enough!", all comments that almost made McGonagall snatch the microphone out of his hands. Eventually, when the game ended ("And Potter's got it! Potter's got the Snitch! GRYFFINDOR WINS!") Percy watched Lee walking up to the Gryffindor team and congratulate them.

"Party at the common room!" Fred shouted, as most of the Gryffindors returned to the common room with whole boxes of Butterbear.

Percy felt a bit out of place- for some reason, he couldn't really be happy for winning. However, he made a promise to himself; he won't break up the party, even if it will go on past ten.

The next day, Fred, George and Lee were having breakfast at the Gryffindor table, as they noticed a pack of fourth-year girls from Hufflpuff staring at them and giggling uncontrollably.

"What do you think they want?" Fred asked.

"Probably talking about that legendary Bludger you set on Ravenclaw's Seeker," said Lee Jordan as he took a huge bite of scrambled eggs.

Fred looked delighted. "Maybe they are."

"Personally," said George with his mouth full, "I think they're looking at me, don't you think?" they started a long discussion over what the girls can be staring at, as Lee suddenly remembered – "The essay!"

"What essay?" asked Fred as he loaded another helping to his plate.

"The one for Potions, I've been working on it for hours and I left it in the common room!"

"So what? Go get it after breakfast," said George.

"I can't, in case you don't remember, Potions is our first class. I'd better go get it now, I'll meet you at the dungeons, right?"

"Well, of course," said George.

"We understand you suddenly became a hopeless nerd," added Fred.

"Excuse me for being the sane one," he said, "but I really don't want to get on Snape's nerves. Now, if you'll excuse me," he took his bag and started walking towards the exit.

"Oi, Lee!" he heard an unfamiliar voice call his name. He turned around, curious to see who it was. He saw one of the giggling Hufflpuffs. She looked good- she had navy blue eyes, light brown hair and earthy-toned skin. "Hi," she said timidly, "I don't think you know me – I'm Eve Parks."

"Hey."

"I just wanted to tell you – your commentating yesterday, it was – really good, you know, funny, and…"

"Thanks," he said with a smile, "but most people think I tend to favor Gryffindor."

"I don't think so at all."

"You don't?" Lee knew that hearing this from a girl could only mean one thing- "Well, then maybe you'd like to go to Hogsmead on Thursday?"

"I'd really love to," she said, for some reason looking very excited. "see you then!" she went back to the Hufflpuff table, as Lee walked towards the common room again. 'not favoring Gryffindor,' he thought to himself and laughed out loud.


	4. Chapter 4

"You have a date?"

"With a girl you hardly know?"

"And a Hufflpuff, of all that?"

"She doesn't strike as your type."

"Does she even look good?"

Fred and George were so lost in asking questions, that they hardly gave Lee time to answer.

"Yes, yes, it doesn't matter, I don't think so, and yes," he answered, trying to remember all questions in order.

"Are you going to Madam Puddifout's?" asked George, almost laughing, probably imagining the scene.

"I'll never go back to that place again!"

"It's just awful," agreed Fred. All three of them went on dates there, and in all cases it was the worst day of their lives.

"No, I'm meeting her at the Three Broomsticks."

"How romantic," Fred pretended to be offering a rose to George, who accepted it with imaginary joy.

Lee rolled his eyes. Sometimes he just couldn't understand their humor.

He and Eve sat in a corner table, over two glasses of butterbear. Dating was not Lee's strongest feature; definitely not when it's with a girl he hardly knew.

"So, what's your favorite Quidditch team?" he asked, desperately hoping to create a conversation.

"The New York Eagles, of course- did you know they're the US champions?"

"All the way to New York?" he asked, "there are some brilliant British teams, you know."

"I go to New York every summer, and I always watch all the matches there… I mean, the Manchester Crows are nice too, but I like the American league better."

"I never watched any American games," he said, in a 'I-have-to-do-it' tone.

"Do you play?"

"No, actually- I've tried out in my second year, as a Chaser, but I'm pretty bad at flying."

"Really? I've tried out as a Seeker and didn't make it."

"Maybe we can have a match after we go back."

"Alright, but I think you'll lose, though."

"Yeah, but I can make sarcastic remarks in the process."

They continued talking, quite enjoying each other's company. Surprisingly, she was not the giggling person she was with her friends- she was actually quite insightful. He walked her to the entrance to Hufflpuff's common room.

"I had a great time," she said.

"Me too. What do you say we'll talk tomorrow about the match? I'll check when the Quidditch pitch is empty."

"Great," she said, leaning against the wall. Lee wasn't sure whether he should kiss her or not- he looked at her for a few seconds, trying to determine. Eventually, he decided to go for it- their lips were pressed together, and she was a magnificent kisser, his best one yet. However, it was rather challenging, as she was one head shorter than he was. He had to bend over, which made his neck hurt after a few minutes. Eventually, they had to break off as two Hufflpuff boys were walking towards the entrance. Lee nodded them hello, and decided to go have a bite in the kitchen.

On his way, he looked at his watch- they were snogging for approximately twelve minutes. He never kissed a girl for so long, nevertheless on the first date. The only person remotely close to that was… Percy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally, a disclaimer- I don't own these guys, JKR does. Plus, the theory of Percy's childhood belongs to the brilliant Lilach Avni.**

Lee and Eve's relationship turned out to be a success - well, at least at Lee's terms - it was his only relationship that lasted longer than a week.

Percy didn't take it very well. He disliked Eve since the first moment he saw them together. Of course, he wasn't jealous or anything (or so he told himself); he just thought she wasn't the right person for Lee. During that week, Percy thought about his odd relationship with Lee. What does he want, actually? It took Percy three days to admit to himself that he enjoyed their kisses. It took another two days to get to the conclusion that maybe, for once, he had a friend. Someone who cares about him, talks to him, and not just because he's family.

Percy never had a friend before, not including Penny. No one seemed to be getting along with him too well. Lucky for him, he always had his brothers to hang with, although Bill and Charlie avoided him at times.

That revelation made it all clear to Percy- he just enjoys spending time with Lee… the kisses don't necessarily make him gay, Lee said so himself… he just enjoys having a friend… so why does he feel so weird whenever he sees them together?

After a very tiresome Herbology class, Percy strolled the Hogwarts grounds. He watched the students, enjoying in the rare sunlight, most of them laughing with their friends. He saw Ron and Harry sitting under a tree, and desperately wanted to join; he didn't. He knew that sometimes, he just doesn't belong.

A few feet from them, he saw Lee and Eve. They sat together, leaning against the trunk. Their faces were very close together, though they weren't kissing. He could only see her face, and she seemed to be laughing. Percy clenched his books tight. He came closer, as casually as he could- he didn't want Lee to think he's stalking him.

Now he could see Lee's face as well- he was talking quietly with a huge smile on his face, his arm around her. Then, they kissed. It was the first time he'd really _seen _him kissing – his eyes were always closed when they kissed.

Lee looked almost as if he's concentrating, but the corners of his mouth rose in the slightest of smiles. He wanted to look away, but couldn't. Now he was just standing there, watching with awe.

Suddenly, he felt weight added to his shoulders, and heard the familiar voice of Fred's laughter. He hung over Percy's shoulders, in a bizarre piggy-bag. He let go after a few seconds. Percy turned his head to see his twin brothers, smiling at him broadly.

"What?" he said with sudden fear.

"Noting," said Fred innocently; George whistled.

"Are you up to something?"

"No," they both said at once.

"Well… then what are you doing here?"

"Nothing," they both said again. "We just missed you, Perce," said Fred.

"I missed you too," he replayed, not aware to the sarcasm in his voice.

"What were you looking at?"

"What? I wasn't looking at anything – I was just – admiring the view."

"Really? You looked like you just saw Sirius Black himself."

"And I can see why Percy'd be so afraid, George – "

"He _did _break over 20 Hogwarts rules – "

"But Percy can manage against him, I mean, he _is _Head Boy, and all – "

"Oh, shut up," said Percy and walked away. In timed like that he'd like to imagine he was an only child.

It was almost 1 AM as Lee came back to the common room, looking extremely happy. The room was empty, except for Percy, who woke up when Lee came in.

Someone, probably Fred and George, turned the rims of his glasses sparkly pink. Lee pointed it out to him, and Percy brought them back to their usual state, looking quite embarrassed.

"Where were you?"

"Late dinner with Eve."

"You know you shouldn't be doing that."

"Yeah, I know, Mum," Lee smiled.

"Don't call me that, I was just saying – "

"Look, I can't sleep anyway, so why should I just hang out in here? I went out and did something useful." Percy stared at him.

"What? Food is very useful, without it I'll be dead."

"I beg to differ – I think you could wait until breakfast."

"You beg to differ?" said Lee, amused. "That's something my old uncle would say."

"Well, I'm not your old uncle," Percy grunted.

"No kidding. Well, you shouldn't be so pissed about it. It was only a joke, you know."

Percy rolled his eyes. "I'm just a bit tired of all that. Three different people have called me 'Mum', just this week!"

"Well, you can't blame 'em, though."

"What do you mean?"

"You know perfectly what I mean. You're so stressed, worried about everyone. Trying to fix Ron's hair, obsessed with rules and orders and – "

"OK, I got your point!" said Percy, a bit louder than he intended to.

"Why do you do that?"

"I don't know."

Lee stared at him with a piercing look.

"Oh, alright – well… when I was a kid, and Fred and George were about two years old or so, Mum couldn't devote enough time for all of us, because they were such a handful. So I went off to play with Bill and Charlie, and you know how the older brothers always mess around with the younger ones – they always told me to do what they said, and if I did it, they'd let me play. And I found out that – that everyone treated me better if I didn't break any rules… and I guess it just… stayed."

Lee didn't say anything. He grabbed Percy by the arm and opened the portrait. Before Percy could figure out what was happening, he was outside the common room.

"There," said Lee, "You're wandering around the castle after lights-out. Well, sort of."

"I can't do it… what if Filch will see us here? Or – McGonagall? I'm going back –" but Lee blocked his way. "You seriously need to stop with that awful obsession of yours," he said.

"What do you care?" said Percy, who floundered like a fish, trying to get to the Fat Lady again.

"Hey, whatever you decide to do, just do it already," she said, "I'm trying to sleep here."

Suddenly, Percy felt Lee's lips on his. It was a wonderful feeling, which he didn't feel in long, winding days. He closed his eyes, devoting to the warmness, holding Lee tight. They stood there, in what seemed like sweet eternity.

When they broke apart, a weak voice in Percy's head mumbled something about a certain rule, but Percy ignored it.

There are two things Percy will always remember from that night: the first time he'd ever broken a rule, and the shocked and appalled look on the Fat Lady's pale face.


	6. Last Chapter

**I don't own anything. If I did, I'd probably be a millionaire right now.**

Lee and Percy's late-night sessions have started taking their toll on Percy. He was awfully tired, could hardly concentrate in class, and worst of all- he neglected his Head Boy duties. He felt bad about it, naturally, but how could it ever bothered him? Percy could hardly remember the feeling, but he was somewhat happy. Fred and George didn't cause any problems for a while, he was almost about leaving Hogwarts, the birds were singing and the grass was greener.

The only things that bothered him were that heavy feeling in his eyelids, and useless, annoying, ugly Eve.

Percy felt like he was torn between happiness and… just being lost.

His life was nowhere near track when he was snapping at anyone who dared talking to him and nearly falling asleep on his toast. On the other hand, seeing Lee, kissing him, made him feel on top of the world. But – doesn't it make him gay? Percy didn't like that definition, as Lee has said many times, they're not queer. They're only making out, and it means nothing.

For two whole weeks Percy had been sleepwalking in the halls, sitting in classes like a brainless zombie, feeding himself like a robot, living practically for one thing. Just for Him.

Then, one day, as Percy found out he had once again fallen asleep over his Ancient Runes homework, something inside him snapped. Shit, he's gay, he's in love, and he's tired of all that.

He walked fast towards Lee, who was talking to Katie and Angelina, grabbed him by the hand and dragged him outside the common room. "We need to talk."

"Are you crazy? They shouldn't see us together, I can't – "

"It's exactly what we need to talk about. Look- I'm just gonna say it. I think I'm – I'm in love with you. I didn't want it to happen but it did and – and – "

"You **what**?"

Percy sighed. "Look… I can't do this anymore. I'm falling apart. Either we stop hiding and kissing in the middle of the night, or we're breaking everything up."

"Percy…" Lee looked shocked. "Well… let me – "

Suddenly, a fifth-year girl passed by, and Lee stopped talking immediately. "Hey, Rosemary," he mumbled as she climbed through the portrait hole.

"Look," Lee whispered, "I did it for fun. You're a nice guy but I… it was just for fun. I didn't know you'll take it so far. I'm sorry you did." He paused and added, "Did you ever think of how far we'll take it?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you wanted to shag. With me, I mean."

"Well, no, I haven't. But I think I'll like that."

"I sure won't! I'm barely sixteen. I think about girls and sex practically all day, and frankly – with Eve I'll soon do more than just thinking. And as much as I like you, as a friend, of course, I'd hate the fact that something will be pushed up my bottom."

"So, I guess you choose her."

Lee looked extremely uncomfortable. "I'm so sorry, Percy, but didn't you know what my choice will be?"

Percy took a deep breath as he realized it was all over. It felt as though someone poured ice-water all over him. He somehow managed to force a smile. "I guess I did."

No more talking, no more deep kisses, no more feeling like someone really cares… no more feeling like he's better than that uptight, annoying, rejected git.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "If it helps – Fred and George invited me to the Quidditch World Cup with your family this summer. I'm gonna say no."

"Thanks…"

Lee touched him friendly on the shoulder, and Percy closed his eyes once more. Although he could hear people coming, he yearned for one last kiss, just one… but as he opened his eyes he saw Lee walking away from him, climbing through the portrait hole and disappearing from his sight.

It was then that Percy knew- he'll never break another rule again.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
